The Love Of My Life
by Shauna93
Summary: Bella is madly and deeply in love with Edward, Something happens and they drift! Emmett is her best friend but his feelings take over! Will her love for Edward keep together?
1. Meet the parents

**A/N this is my first fan fiction**

Chapter 1-Meet the Parents

_BPOV_

_That night the 1__st__ of November, little did I know that night would be the beginning of my life, or the end? I had two ultimatums, I died or I live. And it would be decided by my true love Edward. _

_Edward and I met 142days, 3hours and 2mintues ago; it was a moment I will never forget. My best friend Emmett and I were at the annual Forks High School Dance, and while we were dancing the electricity went out typical, this school was ancient. Then as if by magic the room lit up and all I could see was this gleaming white figure in a black tux. It was Edward, my knight in shinning armour to be precise. He walked in my direction, but I though he was looking at someone else, until he looked me straight in the eye and said hello. And ever since it's like living in a dream, my life is perfect._

BPOV

"Are you ready? where going to be late if you don't hurry up!" I said angrily,

Edward had promised he would be home early, yet he sulks in through the door at 6:50, didn't I tell him we were leaving at 7, with a dozen red roses, apologising about how he had been called back at work. Of course me being the forgiving type I pause for awhile and forgive him for the 6th time this week. He jumps down the stairs looking all smug and pops over to me and smacks a kiss on my left cheek.

"Sorry babe" he says "I couldn't find my black trousers; somehow they were under the bed"

While he's talking I know exactly why his trousers were there clearly he doesn't remember.

EPOV

I looked at Bella as I jumped down the stairs; I love the look on her face when she's angry. I love Bella full stop, she's my true love and I couldn't imagine life without her. So as I'm getting into the car I'm planning a romantic meal for the two of us in that quite little restaurant downtown. Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted and I realise that Bella is talking to me... "Edward are you listening to me?"

She's angry again perhaps I should stop daydreaming and make more of an effort for tonight it means a lot to her,

"Yes I'm listening" I reply, "What do you think of my outfit?"

Of course my automatic reply is

"You look stunning!"

And so she does but little does she know I prefer her with less on! I smile to myself, and then I realise Bella is watching me, she staring straight at me,

"What are you smiling about?" she asks

And not wanting to reveal my thoughts I reply

"Just you and how beautiful you look",

Dam that was cheesy were did I think of that? I looked up and I realised we were at her parents house, a little pokey house in the middle of nowhere, yet it suits her parents, they are country folks and enjoy their surroundings, so no matter how many times I tried to buy them a more modern house in the town it doesn't work. Mrs Swan opened the door and the look on her faced expressed pure love for her daughter and delight in meeting me again

. "Hello Mrs Swan" I greet her in a polite tone,

"Good evening"

She replies, and turns to look at Bella

"God Bella have you been eating? You look terrible and so pale!"

As usual Mrs Swan was concerned about her daughter, yet I quickly reassured her

"Bella's definitely eating I make her Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner everyday"

just as I finish talking my phone rings, it's Emse, I answer it surprised that she ringing me because she knows I'm at Bella's parents' house tonight, as she says my name I instantly know something is wrong the panic in her voice is obvious, she says two words

"It's Carlisle"

and then my brain is going into overdrive, my mum explains that Carlisle was injured when out working and he's in hospital, I hang up and explain to Bella she insists upon coming with me and so we rush to the hospital.

**A/N Please review??**

**x**


	2. Deep Regrets

Chapter 2 –Deep Regrets

BPOV

After that dramatic night at my parents house things decided to turn upside down and inside out in a matter of hours my life had went from a blissful paradise to a nightmare from hell. I was currently cuddled into Emmett's arms and crying my eyes out

"Why do things have to happen? I was so happy why did Carlisle have to ruin EVERYTHING!!"

I knew I didn't mean what I was saying but I had to blame someone and I couldn't bring myself to blame Edward, he was so perfect he couldn't be the cause of something so horrible.

I hadn't seen Edward in three days, after that horrible phone call from Esme, Edward and I rushed to the hospital, I had never seen Edward so distraught and speechless, his only words were

"I'm so sorry Bella; I've ruined your plans!"

The worry in his voice was evident, it was clear that he could only think of his father, I tried to imagine what Edward was going through but I couldn't bring myself to think about my dad being harmed.

Finally my daydreams were lost Emmett was talking to me.

"Bella talk to me, your not doing yourself any good by keeping it bottled up like this, speak to me"

I knew that Emmett was only being my friend and was looking out for me, but I didn't want to talk about it, it made things real if I talked about it. It made the nightmare all so real, like a horror movie that never ends. Finally I looked into Emmett's eyes and seen my dear friend looking at me, a worried and puzzled look on his face. I knew he only wanted to make me feel better, but I just wanted to be alone, yet at the same time I couldn't hurt Emmett, or I would be alone and that I couldn't bear. I sat there cuddled into his arms, he was so warm and cosy, I didn't wan to move, all of a sudden things happened so fast, his arms were around my waist and he was looking straight into my eyes, I stared back and then we were kissing , and it felt right, it was like chocolate, only better, it was something I never experienced before, it was like a bolt of lightening going through my body, we broke apart shock filled our eyes, what was I doing

"mmmm…i..did….i..don't….oh my god!"

I jumped off the sofa and ran to the bathroom; I locked the door and stood looking into the mirror, what has happened to me, it is me I was looking at? I loved Edward, I still do! Why, why, why, I scream inside my head over and over again, then I hear a knocking at first I think it's Emmett knocking on the door but I realise it's not this door it's the front door, and then I hear voices,

"Bella, it's me Edward"

I screamed, he's hear oh my god.


	3. Blunt Realisation

Chapter 3- Blunt Realisation

BPOV

When Edward walked into Emmett's flat, I realised how much I loved him, only someone who knew me, would know that I would be at Emmett's, suddenly I felt a surge of guilt and I felt unfaithful, I knew that what we had wasn't that serious but it felt like we were married. I was lying in Edward's arms, it was reminding me of Emmett, I suddenly jumped up and run to the wall, the look of anguish was evident in Edward's eyes, he didn't understand what was wrong with me, ever since the night he had come to bring me home I had been distant and thoughtless to his feelings but I felt like I was dying, I had a big secret and I couldn't bring myself to tell Edward.

"Bella, please, I sorry I know I ruined your plans and I didn't mean to please forgive me."

The look on his face was so sincere and it only made me feel more guilty and I had to get out of there, it wasn't Edward's fault yet I couldn't tell him that, why did my life have to become so complicated?

"Edward"

I choose my words carefully so that I wouldn't hurt him more than I already had

"I going to stay with my mom and dad, I need to be alone"

Already I regretted my words, but I had to leave, I needed to be alone and away from Edward so I could have time to think.

EPOV

There's something wrong with Bella either that or she's holding a grudge about the night at her parent's house, I know it wasn't my fault but perhaps she thinks it is, and blames me for the hold thing, and so I apologise time after time and hope that things could go back to normal.

When Carlisle lost his arm in that chainsaw accident at work, I thought that the blood would never, stop and after three blood transfusions and two operations he finally looked a little better, he was pale even for him and this worried the doctors because the blood should allow the colour to return in his skin, but no he lay there lifeless and at one stage I honestly thought I had lost my father. But when he awoke I knew things would return to normal and so my first thought was to see Bella, little did I know that things were not normal, far from it in fact and I don't know what I can do….

"HELP!"

This has become a new fascination of mine I sit and talk to myself for hours, it doesn't help anything and perhaps I'm finally going crazy because of everything that has happened. I doubt it though I have to stay strong for Bella's sake, and then she looks at me and tells me she's leaving and I don't do anything to stop her, move you stupid thing, I say to my body but it stays rooted to the sofa in the exact spot, I don't move from four days, I sit and talk to myself, I don't eat, drink or sleep, I sit and look at the door.

BPOV

WHAT AM I DOING? Have a gone crazy, I love Edward yet I walk out on him, I don't want to cause him any more pain yet I go to my parents, I'm officially mental. I sit in my room at my parent's house and stare at the wall, thinking of solutions that could bring everything back to normal, yet nothing happens.

**1 week later**

I'm walking down the street this is the first time I've been out of the house, I turn the corner and notice it's kind of dark, but I walk on I have to make the supermarket before it closes at 9 O clock, I just make it and no more, I buy milk and chocolate and make my way to the counter, I noticed Emmett is standing at the alcohol counter, I move swiftly onwards and walk quicker than usual home, but I hear footsteps and before I turn around I know who it is, it's Emmett, I turn round and scream

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!"

Yet he keeps following me and then I stop at the traffic lights, inside my head I instantly know it was stupid, Emmett comes from behind and grabs me and carries me to the car repeating time and again

"Bella I love you, I can make you happy, we'll go away, just please Bella leave him and be with me"

I can smell alcohol off his breath and know he's been drinking, so I pass his words off as the alcohol talking, however when he reaches the car he throws me into the back and locks the door and gets in and starts driving at 70mph down the road. I realise that I'm trapped and I've just been kidnapped.


	4. I think I'm drunk

**Chapter 4 – I think I'm drunk...**

**BPOV**

_I seriously don't know how this happened, how did my life go from a dream to a nightmare in the space of a month? When did I take the wrong turn that led to this? I know I shouldn't have blamed Edward for ruining that night, but who else was there to blame? I'm doing it again lost in a dream world, only it's in my head...and blaming Edward...AGAIN! It's not Edward's fault that I've been kidnapped by a mental, obsessed, ex-best friend...it's my fault, I kissed him, I didn't mean to, it was just a weird kind of moment thing, I was thinking of Edward and how much I missed him and the next minute I'm sitting kissing Emmett, who is my best friend, not Edward my boyfriend...my life is such a mess._

EPOV

_Ok so I was in the shop buying more alcohol, I see Bella and the next minute I'm shoving her into my car and driving seriously fast down the road...what just happened, this isn't what I want to do, I want bells to be happy, although I want her to be happy with me...and that's never going to happen. She loves Edward and me and Edward are more like brothers, how could I do this? What am I doing? I think I'm drunk..._

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Bella's voice

"Emmett please, what are you doing, let me go."

Does she think I'm just going to let her get out of the car and run back to Mr Prefect?

"No bells, this is for your own good, I love you baby, and I know you love me, why else would you have kissed me?

"Emmett is was a mistake, I got caught in my daydreams and thought I was with Edward, I didn't mean to kiss you, I meant to kiss Edward"

And I can feel my heart break, just there, listening to her words I can feel it split it in two, she saying the words I've denied for almost a month now, pretending that she meant to kiss me, pretending that she had feelings for me...but I know she does, she may not know it...yet.

"Emmett listen to me, you're drunk, you could kill us, just let me go, or at least ring my parents so they're not worrying."

"There's no way you're using a phone, you'll only ring that stupid boyfriend of yours..."

"Me and Edward aren't talking at the minute; I'm living at home, because of the guilt..."

"You mean you haven't told Edward that we kissed, that you want to break up, so that you can be with me?

"Emmett, I don't want to be with you, I'm with Edward, he's the love of my life, not you, now let me go."

Was I supposed to let her out? I didn't even know where we were, were was I going, then I recognised the shed on the road ahead, the shed my dad owned when I was a kid, the one I played in with my brothers.

"Emmett, you going to regret this, please let me go..."

I could hear here in the back of my head, saying all these things, I knew she didn't really mean it, she was lying, not only to me, but Edward and herself as well I know deep down she wants me, not him, she just needs to realise that and suddenly I know what I'm going to do, I pick up the phone and make I very important phone call.


End file.
